Tsuki no Ōkisa
|Typ=Opening |Nazwa=Tsuki no Ookisa |Zdjęcie=Op14.jpg |Wideo=Naruto Shippuden Opening 14 Tsuki No Ookisa |Zespół=Nogizaka46 |Kanji=月の大きさ |Rōmaji=tsuki no ōkisa |Numer piosenki=14 |Shippūden=Yes |Od odcinka=333 |Do odcinka=356 }} jest to utwór wykonywany przez grupę Nogizaka46 do 14〫 openingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 3 października 2013 roku. Obejmuje odcinki 333-356. Opis Na początku widzimy ogony besti, które obejmują księżyc. Później pojawia się Itachi w stroju ANBU w charakterystyczym ujęciu z nocy pogromu klanu Uchiha, kamera się zbliża a on sam znika. Kolejny kadr przedstawia Nonou z perspektywy młodego Kabuto, następnie pojawia się Rin Tekst piosenki Japoński= 今夜の月は なぜか一回り大きくて いつもより明るく照らす 背中を丸めてとぼとぼ帰る道 どんな時も味方はいる 何も言わず 泣けたらいいね 涙が涸れたら終わり もっと 僕が強くならなきゃ… 悲しみは自立への一歩 何度 傷つけば 痛みを忘れる？ 赤い血を流せば 命を思い出すさ 道に倒れ 大の字に 空を見上げて思う 真の孤独とは 過去のない者 今しか知らぬ者 |-| Rōmaji= Kon'ya no tsuki wa naze ka hitomawari ōkikute Itsumo yori akaruku terasu Senaka o marumete tobotobo kaeru michi Don'na toki mo mikata wa iru Nani mo iwazu naketara ī ne Namida ga karetara owari Motto boku ga tsuyoku naranakya… Kanashimi wa jiritsu e no ippo Nando kizutsukeba itami o wasureru? Akai chi o nagaseba inochi o omoidasu-sa Michi ni taore dainoji ni Sora womiagete omou Shin no kodoku to wa kako no nai mono Ima shika shiranu mono |-| Polski= Z jakiegoś powodu księżyc wydaje mi się dzisiaj większy Jego blask jest o wiele jaśniejszy. Przygarbiona chwiejnym krokiem kieruję się w stronę domu. Moi przyjaciele zawsze są przy mnie. Chciałabym móc w ciszy wypłakać, by po płaczu wyschły moje wszystkie łzy. Muszę stać się silniejsza... Smutek to pierwszy krok w stronę nezależności. Ile razy jeszcze muszę zostać zraniona, zanim zapomnę o bólu? Wylewająca się z rany czerwona krew przypomina mi moje życie. Kładę się na ziemi, rozpościerając ręce i nogi. Spoglądam w niebo i zaczynam rozmyślać. Prawdziwej samotności doświadczają tylko ludzie bez przeszłości. Ci, którzy znają tylko teraźniejszość. tł:Mariko Tsukasa |-| Angielski= The moon is bigger tonight for some reason, Its light is also brighter. Coming back home You can meet your ally anytime. And I'm crying silently And when no tears left Isn't it making me stronger... Sadness is one more step to the independence Should I forget the hurting pain? Reminding, flowing red blood of life. And on this long path I'm falling, Looking to the sky and thinking... True loneliness is in a Man without a past And only now I find out, who I am. Ciekawostki * Opening jest w pewien sposób powiązany z endingiem 27 Black Night Town. * Od 338 odcinaka opening nieznacznie się zmienia. Scena w której Kabuto obserwuje przez okulary Nonō jest w całkowicie w odcieniu czerwonym. Najprawdopodobniej jest to spowodowane faktem, iż od tego odcinka Kabuto zostaje zatrzymany w technice Izanami. Postacie * Itachi Uchiha * Nonō Yakushi * Rin Nohara * Obito Uchiha * Naruto Uzumaki * Gyūki * Demoniczna Statua Zewnętrznej Ścieżki * Madara Uchiha * Tsunade * A (Czwarty Raikage) * Ōnoki * Mei Terumī * Gaara * Kabuto Yakushi * Sasuke Uchiha * Shinju * Kakashi Hatake * Maito Gai * Killer B Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Opening Naruto: Shippūden